The present invention relates to a fluid-flow module suitable in particular for making up fluid distribution assemblies, and more particularly assemblies for distributing compressed air.
It is known to make unit pneumatic distribution assemblies directly in the factory by interconnecting various functional pneumatic elements (such as valves, pressure gauges, outlet terminals, . . . ) in a single housing. Either the configurations assembled are specific for the needs of a client, where such assemblies are made individually and are therefore relatively expensive, or else the configurations are predetermined to form standard assemblies, which assemblies can be mass-produced and are therefore much less expensive, but do not always satisfy the needs of the client.
It would therefore be advantageous to have functional fluid-flow elements available that can be arranged to form distribution assemblies that can be adapted simply by being modular in structure.
To this end, the invention provides a fluid-flow module, comprising a support plate having two parallel opposite edges and at least one body fixed to the support plate, the body having a main duct extending substantially parallel to the support plate and having first and second ends respectively provided with a quick coupling and with a connection endpiece for engaging such a quick coupling, the quick coupling and the connection endpiece extending parallel to said opposite edges of the support plate and at least one of the quick coupling and the connection endpiece extending at least in part beyond the support plate.
Thus, the fluid-flow modules can be mounted on a frame such as a section member, in alignment with each other by means of the parallel opposite edges of their support plates, and they can be connected to one other merely by engaging the connection endpiece of one of them into the quick coupling of another without requiring any direct intervention on the coupling means and without requiring any special tooling. The fluid-flow modules are advantageously mounted so that the parallel opposite edges of their support plates co-operate with the section member to slide along a longitudinal direction thereof. The modules are thus brought up against one another by sliding, and coupling takes place automatically.